1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of digital input or chording.
2. Background Art
A common means for interacting with a wide variety of devices is through one or more input devices which require manipulation by one or more fingers of a user. For example, a user may interact with a computer through the use of a keyboard. Other devices include a keypad. In these arrangements, interaction of the user with the device comprises the user depressing or activating one or more keys of the keyboard or pad.
In the case of a computer, the keyboard may be of the well-known 101-key type keyboard. Because this type of keyboard is fairly heavy and large, it is normally positioned on a support surface near a monitor of the computer which displays information to the user.
In many instances, a user wishes to interact with a computer, but wishes to do so without being constrained to using a desktop located keyboard. A number of portable computing device have been developed. For example "laptop computers" are much smaller versions of their desktop counterparts. Even these laptop computing devices, however, generally include a keyboard which is quite large. In addition, such devices still require the user to support the device and to use both hands to type the keyboard.
An input arrangement which frees a user's hand or hands is desired.